Wine Drops On Roses
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome wakes up in HIS bed, yet they don't remember the night before. They go their ways, seeing each other only in passing, but one night he noticed something about her & he stop her from drinking the wine, it falls on the roses another man gave her.S/K
1. Chapter 1

I dreamed about this story the other night, and im ocd, now I have to write and post it or I wont be able to get it out of my head.

It was winter time. The streets seem to be more busy during the winter. Snow is falling slow but steady, giving the street a bit of glitter. In the middle of the busy street were two women, they had locked arms and were trying to dodge other people who where in a hurry to get some place. They were laughing and talking, making their way, they wore long jackets, scarfs around their necks a beanie hats. The girls came to a black door upon a red brick building, this building had many shops. Above the door were two black letter MW, there were no windows. The girls walked in, laughing, the snow falling from their jackets as they took them off. They unwrapped their scarfs and took of their hats. The girls laughed as they laid there removed clothing and laid in on the high desk. The old man eyed them before grabbing and putting their things away.

The girl walked to the door way and looked around. The inside was the same as the out, red brick. There was a small black stage, and one wall had a black booth going all the way down it. The middle of the place had many tables with black tablecloth , with matching black chairs. On the tables were one single cream candle and on single white rose. There were paintings on the walls and the lights were calm, not to bright and not to dark.

"Lady's, make I take you to your table"

"You think you sly don't you Miroku" The taller of the two women said,

"Why Sango, will you not let me take you to a table?"

"Your table or mine?" She crossed her arms. The other girls slipped away, leaving the two to flirt. She found the table they sat at, another woman was already sitting.

"Kagome" The women sitting greeted, she didn't look at her, she sat smoking,

"Kikyo" Kagome stated as she sat down, you could tell they were not the best of friends.

"Uhg he gets on my nerves" Sango said as she sat down next to Kagome "Hello Kikyo"

"Hello" She stated back a little more friendly.

Soon the place was filled with talk. MW was a club and only a few people were allowed in, of course there was a day set aside for the puplic to come. The girls looked from their table to one other, a table that held Kikyo's mate, who seemed to have just won and hand of poker against Kouga, then there was Miroku, who was winking at every woman who walked in, of course it was harmless. That left two other men,

"I wonder why he comes" Kagome asked, looking at a man sitting in a chair, with his eyes closed,

"Maybe because he owns the place" Kikyo spoke, looking away from the guy,

"Yeah, but he hates being around his brother" Kagome spoke, also Turing away from them,

"Yeah and that other guy, Naraku, he just give me the creeps" Sango stated,

Sesshomaru and Naraku owned many clubs in town, yet this one seemed to be the one they hung out at.

"Tonight's wine is a white wine, its called winter, its cold and give a bit of a nip" The waiter stated as he sat down the girls wine glasses.

See the club was not what one would think, It was a place for drinking and music, hence the MW sign. The girls thanked the man and picked up their wine. Kagome loved the place, the wine was good and always held meaning to her.

After the night was over, Kagome said bye to her friends and sat out back into the snow busy streets. The street filled with people, some people who's lives would soon end, some people who's live were half full and some people, their lives, would soon be changing.

Kagome's life would soon change, unexpectedly, just when you think, just when your are not looking, for it to change, but deep down need it.


	2. Invite

Kagome had a very busy day at the office, she had taken many calls, went back and forth to the bank and dealt with one person she normally does not even see.

"Sesshomaru?" Sure he owned the company, but she never saw him, only at his bar and never spoke to him, even though she had pretty much grown up with him and his brother.

"How, how can I help you?" She asked holding a big thing of files on her hips, they were heavy.

He said nothing to her and held out a cream envelope,

"Oh, thanks" She said as he slid in on top of the files she was holding,

"What is it?"

"Read it miko and you will find out"

She said nothing but just looked at him, as child, when he did speak to her, he always called her miko, because of her family shrine.

"Right, well I go to go, thanks for bringing it to me" Even though she had no idea what it was, heck it could have been a letter telling her that she was fired!

"You are allowed to bring a date, if you have one" He spoke then turned around and went into the open elevator, the doors closed.

"Date?" She question,

Kagome went strait to Sango, who took the files from her.

"Whats with the rush?" Sango asked,

"This" Kagome held the card between her pointer and middle finger,

"What is it?" Sango asked,

"I duno, but it must be something big"

"Why is that?" Sango again asked,

"Because, Sesshomaru gave it to me, in person!"

"Oh, well open it hurry!"

Kagome opened the letter like it was on fire, her eyes scanned over it,

"Its a invite, to a privet Christmas party at the MW"

Sango looked over it "Wow, bummer, I didn't get one"

Kagome looked at Sango "You might, maybe he gave it to Miroku"

"What does Miroku got to do with me being invited Kagome"

She was not fooling anyone "Well, Sesshomaru said I could bring a date, I'm sure he gave it to Miroku thinking he would of course invite you as his date"

"Speaking of date, who are you going to bring?"

"Hmmm, I duno, maybe I like dating myself" She said sticking her nose in the air,

"Your silly Kagome, better get back to work now"

"yeah, see ya toninght?"

"Yep, I wanna see if I get invited"

Kagome laughed and went back to her work, tonight they would go to the MW.

Kagome looked down at the invite again, "I only have 2 weeks to find a date, and Christmas gifts!"

She was going to be a busy girl!

Sango waited outside the building for Kagome, she didn't have to wait to long.

"Hey" Kagome said smiling,

"Hi, ready"

"Yeah but we are going to have to eat, there or some place else?"

Sango though for a moment, you could eat at the MW it just cost a lot.

"There, Ill just make Miroku pay for mine" Sango said as she smiled big,

Kagome laughed and the girl made their way. Of course it started to snow, and they ended up having to run, which is no fun in the snow.


	3. Alone

The girls laughed as they entered MW, as soon as they did Miroku came running up,

"Just the woman I wanted to see" He said grabbing Sango's arm, Kagome looked at her friend "Your invited" then she walked away, leaving the two alone for a moment.

"What's up Kagome" Inuyasha said, sitting in a chair that was backwards.

"Nothing much" She stated,

"Well, anything fun happen today" He asked her as Kikyo came to sit,

"Well yes, your bother came by today to hand me a invite"

Both Inuyasha and Kikyo looked at Kagome, she looked back at them, "What? don't tell me your own brother didn't invite you!"

"YES HE INVITED ME STUPID!" Inuyasha snapped back,

"But not in person" Kikyos cold cool voice spoke, Kagome looked at her,

"Well, I mean, I do work for him, I'm sure he was, just in the building?"

"Yeah" Inuyasha huffed, the conversation ended there, Miroku and Sango came and sat,

"Waiter" Miroku spoke, hand in air,

Hojo, came running "Yes sir?"

"The ladies would like to eat if you please"

The 'ladies' looked at Miroku odd,

"What with the odd speaking Miroku?" Kagome asked,

He laughed and then stopped.

Hojo gave the girls a menu "Let me know when your ready"

Of course Kikyo handed hers back "Ill have red wine only"

"Uh, yes, right away" Hojo was a bit scared of Kikyo.

Kagome and Sango ordered food, and had matching wine to go with it, they all drank and laughed, and talked about the up coming party.

"So, who you taken Kagooomaaaa" Inuyasha said, Kami how he aggravated her,

"Who says I have to take someone?" Kagome spoke,

"Well, it would be rather dull coming to a Christmas party without someone, don't you think Kagome?" Miroku asked, it was then that Kagome looked at her friends, Miroku with his arm draped over Sango's chair, Inuyasha sitting close to Kikyo, they were couples, and couples like to do couples things, who likes a third wheel? Kagome sighed,

"Yeah, your right, I may not even come, I have so much to do"

"You have to come Kagome" Sango spoke "Who knows, maybe you will meet someone here?"

Everyone looked at her "Who the heck she gunna meet that's not already here Sango" Inuyasha snapped,

"Well, maybe Sesshomaru will invite some of his high dollar men friends, people?" Friends, he didn't have friends.

"No, he is just doing this to keep his MW fans happy, that's it, hell I bet he wont even show up"

Kagome sighed, "Well I'm headed out, Sango, I will see you later"

"Your ready to leave, but who will walk you home?" Sango asked, consern on her face,

Kagome smiled "Sango" She teased "Were not in school, I'm a grown woman, plus I only live a few streets away"

"Yeah but its night!" It was odd coming from Sango, Sango was not afraid of anything,

"Ill call you on my way, will that make you feel better?"

Sango thought for a moment,

"We can walk you home Kagome" Miroku offered,

"No, no, yall stay, Ill call you Sango"

"Ok, if your sure"

"I'm sure, I really need to get home, bye guys"

With the Kagome left out into the cold weather by herself.

Kagome walked out into the snow, her breath showing, she looked at the people walking by, it was late so there were not many, but one thing she noticed about them all, is, unlike her, they were not walking home, alone.


End file.
